This invention is related to the field of power operated rotary strippers. More particularly, this invention relates to a tool that will prepare the butt end of semi-rigid coaxial cable for connector installation in a rapid and consistent manner.
Coaxial cable is used to transmit electrical signals. It comprises a center conductor, which is encapsulated by foam dielectric insulation. Furthermore, the foam dielectric material is overlaid with an outer conductor. Many times the outer conductor is an annular corrugated outer conductor or helically corrugated outer conductor. The entire assembly can be encased with an outer protective jacket. Coaxial connectors are used to connect coaxial cable to equipment to which it carries electrical signals to and from. Also, coaxial connectors are used to connect coaxial cables to each other.
To permit proper transmission of electrical signals, the coaxial connector is connected to the center and outer conductors of a coaxial cable. Therefore, before attaching the connector to an end of a coaxial cable, the end of a coaxial cable must be prepared. This involves stripping the coaxial cable""s outer jacket and trimming the conductors and foam dielectric insulation. However, current methods for preparing semi-rigid coaxial cable for connector installation are slow and do not produce consistent results.
The present invention is a cable preparation tool, comprising a first stage and a second stage that is connected to the first stage. The first stage comprises a cylinder having a bore surrounded by an outer cylindrical wall. In addition, it comprises a base located on one end of the cylinder. A scrap port is located in the outer cylindrical wall and a blade is secured in the scrap port by a screw. The second stage comprises a body having a bore in its center and a hub located on an end of the body.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention is a method of preparing a coaxial cable for connector installation, comprising the steps of inserting a cable preparation tool into an electric drill, actuating the drill and translating rotary motion of a second stage of the cable preparation tool to a first stage of the cable preparation tool. In addition, it comprises the steps of removing the coaxial cable""s jacket by pushing the coaxial cable into the first stage. Next, the first stage is removed from the second stage. A collet is then installed onto an exposed cable outer conductor corrugation. Then the second stage of the tool is placed over the exposed cable and collet. Finally, the inner and outer conductors and the foam dielectric insulation of the cable are then trimmed.